Get Back
by snappleapple518
Summary: Jake was coming home. After an extra-long year at college he was coming home, and Sam didn’t know what to do with that information. She thought about her emotions and she settled on feeling that she was concerned that she was happy."


Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom Stallion or any of the characters that that would entail

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Phantom Stallion or any of the characters that that would entail. I also do not own the song "Get Back" by Demi Lovato, though I do like the song and her voice, lol.

**Get Back:**

Sam shivered as she sat on the wooden chair in her living room. It was summer, and near eighty-five degrees but she felt nothing warm about the moments to come.

Jake was coming home. After an extra-long (or so it seemed to her) year at college he was coming home, and Sam didn't know what to do with that information. She wasn't sure whether she should be happy, or concerned. She thought about both emotions and she settled on feeling that she was concerned that she was happy.

If only she hadn't walked into the barn with him that last night before he left for school. If only she hadn't let him kiss her… if only she hadn't wanted him to do it a million more times. If only she hadn't wanted him to stop. If only she hadn't cried. If only she hadn't begged for him to stay. If only he hadn't left.

Sam cringed at the thought of her pleading voice… her childish tears. How could she have been so stupid? How could she be so stupid to still feel the same way? Sometimes when she was alone she still cried when she thought about their first and last kiss. It was the only thing she knew without a doubt she wanted to feel again. It was also the only thing she knew without a doubt that she would never feel again.

And now he was coming home for a whole three months, and she would have to look him in the eyes... those beautiful mustang eyes... with the knowledge that he had what she wanted. He had what she wanted, and he would never give it to her.

Agony.

And then the door opened.

And there he was… with his beautiful hair, and mustang eyes, and perfect cheekbones and startling smile. Her father was there too... but Sam didn't see him. It was like no one else was in the room and that scared Sam because she'd only thought about Jake this way for one day before he left, and this was the first time he'd been home since. She wasn't used to thinking about him in this manner… she wasn't used to thinking of him as beautiful. Unfortunately that was what he was, and unfortunately for her heart that was what he would continue to be.

"Hey," he said with a smile, and raised a perfectly tanned palm towards. She mustered a smile, and then realized it hadn't been difficult… it had come without effort. She hated that.

Sam looked him over again as he walked over to the chair next to her and sat down. His hair was still an inky jet black, and shorter even than it had been when he left. Something about it was irresistibly hot. She hadn't liked it when he first cut it before, but she had become used to it, and now it seemed that if something was a part of Jake she couldn't figure out how to have a problem with it. His jeans were worn in just the right amount, something that nobody other than Jacob Ely could do... in her opinion.

Only until her father cleared his throat did Sam realize she'd been staring for an awkwardly long amount of time. It was hard not to.

She smiled apologetically, and then offered, "I'll go take care of the horses."

"Aren't they all taken care of?" Wyatt asked.

"I'll..." she thought for a moment, "take care of them some more?" she suggested awkwardly, and stood up and left the room.

"I'll… help?" she heard Jake propose as she walked out of the room.

Wyatt only shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Sam walked toward the barn as fast as possible, half of her hoping that she could escape and the other half hoping that he would catch up.

He did. Half of her was disappointed.

Sam didn't talk to him but he followed her into the barn anyways.

"So…" he began. What a _Jake_ way to began. Why did she love the sound of his voice so much? Why couldn't she hate it?

"Just… don't…" she told him, though it took all of her might to get the words out. Jake raised one of his eyebrows in a manner that was so wonderfully perfect that she wanted to cry. He was everything she ever wanted.

"Okay?" he said, and turned around and began to walk away. This time all of her was disappointed. Why didn't boys understand that girls hardly ever said what they meant? Why couldn't he understand that most times they meant exactly the opposite?

"Don't!" she cried, astonished at the loudness of her own voice. Jake slowly turned around and heaved a sigh.

"You already said don't, so I didn't. I _don't _know what you want, Sam."

"I want…" You. She wanted to say. I want _you_. I want to not want you. That is what I want. But of course she could say none of these things so instead she said, "I want to talk." Which was, of course, exactly what she'd just said he _shouldn't_ do.

"Right…" He sighed again, and came to sit next to her on an old trunk.

"I've thought about you a lot…" she said after a moment. Instantly she wanted to clamp a hand over her mouth. Why couldn't she ever say what she should? Everything she wanted to say was just so completely… inappropriate.

"Yeah… me too."

"You've thought about you a lot too?" she shot back snarkily. Why? Why!? Why did her mouth always say every awful thing her brain cooked up?

"Geez, Sam. You are in a _bad _mood."

"Why wouldn't you answer your phone?" she asked him point blank.

"It was…" he thought about it for a second, "it's not right for you to be thinking about me when I can't be here for you, Sam."

"And you think that _ignoring _me is a good way to stop me from thinking about you?" Boys really were dumber than she'd given them credit for.

"Yeah… well… I never was the smarter of the two of us, Sam." She liked it when he said her name. She liked it too much.

**Don't walk away like you always do  
This time  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been  
On my mind  
Ever since you left I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)  
I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know**

"You know what, Jake? You were the smarter one. I was the idiot of this pair. Want to know why?" This was clearly a rhetorical question but Jake started to open his mouth which proved that he wasn't really all that smart, "I was the idiot of this pair because I ever thought there WAS a pair." Sam said, and then stood up and started to march out of the barn.

Sam heard his quiet footsteps behind her and sped up. She didn't stop walking until he grabbed her by the waist and made her. He spun her around.

"What do you want?" he asked again. That was a loaded question. And for once she _let _her brain, heart and mouth say whatever they wanted.

"I want… I want to go back to how it used to be. I want the phone to ring and know that it's you… I want to fight. I want to fight and I want you to yell at me. Like we used to…" she said and then realized she had started crying.

**  
****I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to**

"Yeah?" he said, looking at her, half amused, half concerned.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm _fine_."

"Yeah?" he said again.

"No." she said, and then she almost walked away from him, but realized that she liked the way his hand felt on her waist. She probably wasn't going to feel it again any time soon, so she figured she might as well enjoy it, "I'm a mess."

"Yeah?" he said a third time, to which she wanted to slug him in the face. Sam was quite shocked by all of these strange emotions she was feeling. Only Jake Ely could conjure up such blissful horror.

"Yes!"

"Why?" he asked, in a way that was increasingly more aggravating than the previous 'yeah's?'

"Why? Because you're a jerk. You're the only one I've ever wanted, Jake Ely, and you're the only one who left. You're the only thing I need, and the only thing I can't have!" She exploded with 9 months of pent up frustration.

"Huh."

"Huh?" Sam wanted to kill him in that very moment.

"Huh."

"Wow. How can I want to murder the only guy I love?"

"What else do you want?" he asked, unfazed by the fact that she'd said that not only did she want to murder him, but that she also loved him. Those were, after all, two big confessions for one day. Only Jake Ely could step around those two things so quickly.

"I want you to kiss me again," she growled, "I want you to kiss me like you mean it, like you miss me… cause I know you do." Her voice was low as she stared into his mustang eyes and made this proclamation of him pining for her when she wasn't at all sure he had been.

He stared back at her for a moment, and then a small smile spread across his face.

"I think we can do that."

And so they did.

**I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you**

Okkkayyy. I have a feeling that that piece of work stunk like nothing else I've ever written and was very out of character, but it did take me a while to write so I figure I might as well post it. Yeah… okay. You know the drill, read and review! I'd appreciate it ;)

Thanks again,

Snappleapple518


End file.
